


【楚郭】向你而生   abo  11

by bijianfenghua



Category: Chuguo, ZhenHun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijianfenghua/pseuds/bijianfenghua





	【楚郭】向你而生   abo  11

【楚郭】向你而生 abo 11

黑，特别黑……手脚都使不上劲儿，眼皮特别重。好不容易睁开了眼睛，却惊恐地发现四周一片茫茫黑蓝色。  
哪里？忽然到了哪里？！他想去别的地方看看，却不料发现自己根本就是飘在半空的，四处都没着力的点。  
惊慌之下这更需要寻找出路了，他摆动四肢想要离开……这感觉！他是在水里？  
那他怎么呼吸……的？！  
忽然从鼻子一阵酸冲上额头，连眼睛都好似开始发烫了。他开始挣扎、抽搐，但是越发的缺氧带来了极度的晕眩感。  
忽然，各种晕眩、压抑，各种恐惧和声音都离开了，他感觉一种从未有过的轻松感柔软地包裹住自己，光明的双手抚摸着他的身体。  
这是天堂和永生。

第二天早上，一众人都早早地起来了，除了大庆实在吃多了还在睡觉，大伙儿一致决定继续昨天的活动，游览探索这附近的各种小岛上的景色和美食。  
但是当他们又来到昨天租船的江老汉家，却看到村里好多人都围在他家门口。  
出事了！  
多年查案的直觉令特调处众人对视一眼，拿出证件挤开众人进去了。  
江老汉死了，他是躺在自己家里的床上溺水而死的，全身湿漉漉的，连被子和床单都已经湿透，可是脸上却带着一抹诡异的微笑，而且全身放松地躺在床上，还当人是睡着了。  
怎么看怎么不正常的一个死法。  
“又来了……算算，也的确是又到了农历十月了啊……”  
“诶哟哟真的吓死个人，每年都这么来一遭也不知道什么时候才是个头。”  
“要不怎么那些个年轻人怎么都一个个的要出去，要不明年我还是去市里的女儿家住吧。”  
“怎么办呀，我儿子还说打算下个月回来啊。”  
郭长城实在还是做不到和同事们一样面无表情的翻动诡异的尸体，这会儿刚刚出门就看到几个中年妇人聚在一起说话，而内容显然和这次事件有关。  
“请问……按照你们刚刚说的，这已经不是第一次发生这种事了？”郭长城抱着自己的小本子凑过去。  
“年轻人别好奇太多，这是诅咒，你们警察办不了的，办不了。”许是郭长城长得太乖宝宝，一个大妈冲着郭长城语重心长道。  
“怎么回事？”楚恕之正四下没看见郭长城，也从屋子里出来了，正好撞见了这一幕。  
楚恕之总是一脸严肃的凶相，唬得几个大妈顿时没了声儿，郭长城赶紧打圆场，“这是我们处的楚哥，人特别可靠，所以有什么蹊跷的您和我们说，我们一定会给您想办法解决的。”  
几个妇人你看看我我看看你，互相推了好久，终于有一个站出来说：“其实也不是我们要瞒你们，主要是这是诅咒，年年如此的，你们警察也没办法。”  
看着面前两人不信任的眼神，妇人干脆把心一横，“我们这地方，每年的十月初十左右，就这个时候，都会死一个人。你看这次的老江，鳏寡老人一个，婆娘都死了十几年了，一个人死在家里，又能怎么办！”  
“谁说不是呢！去年死的就是我隔壁户的老金，代代打铁的老实人，做事又认真。结果就因为说破伤风感染，没了！可是死在这个时间的，谁能信啊，而且人打铁打了一辈子，还能因为破伤风么！听说啊……死得蹊跷，在家里打着滚喊头疼，我都听见了，结果给送医院，医院还没到，人就没了。然后医院就直接说因为破伤风，就给结束了。”妇人一摊手。  
“就是说啊，据说脸上最后那笑可渗人了，吓跑了两个小护士呢？”  
“可惜了啊，这老实在的人。”  
面前的一众妇人七嘴八舌的说了一些，拼拼凑凑也知道了大概事情。  
“你们说，每年都有，那除了金铁匠的事情还有吗？”楚恕之眉头微皱，看来这次的事情并不简单。  
“我记得……前面那个是你大姐吧？”一个妇人推了推另一个妇人。  
见瞒不过去，只得站出来开口道：“我姓庄，前年那是我娘家大姐，前年和她男人在地里收拾的，忽然倒下去，起来就没气了。后来说是什么心肌梗塞，可我去吊丧帮忙拾兜时分明就看见我大姐……那口鼻里填了满满的泥土！”  
看来事情的确复杂，楚恕之看了眼在边上认真记着东西的郭长城，那小胳膊小细腿都开始抖了。显然他丰富的脑细胞已经给他还原了一部分事件经过。  
“怎么了怎么了？都没事了聚在这里！生老病死常事，有什么好看的，散了散了！”另一边村长带着人终于姗姗来迟，一来就开口驱散了围观的群众们。  
郭长城刚想上前说明情况却被楚恕之一把拉住了。果然，那村长听说有外人进去了，赶紧往里面阻止赵云澜一行人了。


End file.
